Yool
"Towards the end of the year, the plump and pleasant Yool schedules a relaxing sojourn on Cold Island. Its arrival is heralded by the jingle bells dangling from its antlers, and the booming resonance of its voice. Just being near a Yool produces feelings of peace and joy, so the other monsters always try and convince him to stay the whole year round." Description Yools are slightly fat monsters whose upper parts are covered in white fur. Like many species of real life reindeers, Yools are antler-bearing, have hooves as feet, and brown hair covering their legs. Unlike a reindeer, however, the monsters have elf-like ears and candy cane-colored arms, with red and white stripes. The central part of the body of a Yool is green, and has snowflake-like patterns in it. Furthermore, all Yools have sleigh bells on their antlers, that are used by the monsters to produce their songs. Song The Yool sings "Ho Ho Ho Ho" in a resonating baritone voice, and also shakes its head quickly to jingle the bells on its antlers. Breeding The Yool Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Christmas season, and occasionally out of season (see the Notes section below for specific dates). Possible combination(s): * Thumpies and Congle On September 12th, 2014 the breeding combination was changed. The old breeding combination for Yool (Deedge and Thumpies) was one of the combinations for Grumpyre. Since they had the same breeding time, you would not know which one you would get if the speed up time was 36 hours. Presumably the breeding combination change was made to eliminate this potential confusion. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed. Any s on Cold Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Thumpies.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies|linktext=Thumpies Deedge.png|Deedge|link=Deedge|linktext=Deedge Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Thumpies *Deedge *Piney Tree *Crumpler Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name origin The name "Yool" may come from the old word for Christmas, yule. This can be further hinted by translating the game into portuguese, as the Yool's name would turn into "Papai yule" (father yule). Notes *The Yool monster was the second limited monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on December 5, 2012. It was initially available until 12:00 am EDT, December 26, 2012, but was extended until January 2, 2013. *The Yool made an unofficial appearance in the Market during the Easter 2013 celebration, where it was available for purchase but without confirmation of successful breeding attempts. Officially, the Yool returned out of season with fanfare from April 30 until May 7, 2013 at noon ET. Confirmed to be available by breeding or purchase with diamonds (at an inflated price of 225). * In 2013, the breeding began on December 10th and ended on January 6th, 2014. * For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from December 1st to December 31st every year, based on the date set on the system. Category:Special Edition Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Cold